


5 times Warren ignored his instincts and the one time he done goofed

by JoliesBookOfCreation



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dust Baths, Gen, Warren done goofed, opps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliesBookOfCreation/pseuds/JoliesBookOfCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren can't seem to keep his bird instincts under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Warren ignored his instincts and the one time he done goofed

I. Beginning.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. The music blasting in the background seemed repetitive at this point, uninteresting and definitely failing at it’s job of keeping him distracted. His wings itched and experience told him the feeling wouldn’t go away until the need was satisfied.  
He got up from the bed and made his way over to the window, looking out at the trees guarding the school. A small shiver sent down his spine from the wings made his cheeks flush in embarrassment and anger. For fucks sake, he wasn’t some newbie who just found out about his powers, freaking out and twitching over every small thing! He opened the window and jumped out, wings spreading beautifully to their whole length, carrying him over the green trees. Yes, he could control them just fine. And he was only going for a look, it’s all. A small check.

II. Reaching

The second time it happened, it woke him up in the middle of the night instead of the usual nightmare of the plane crash, metal wings melting on him, on the ground and blood everywhere. He reached to touch the white feathers, running his fingers though them in a gentle manner though his face betrayed his annoyance. They wanted something he hadn’t given them in a long time. Sure, he wasn’t meticulously cleaning them everyday but he wasn’t neglecting them either. However, they were asking for something…primal. An instinct screaming at him from the back of his mind. He’s been ignoring it since the cage fights and it quieted down after Apocalypse altered his wings, the metal not requiring it.  
Now that his original wings grew back, though, as grateful as he was, they were more insistent than ever and the itching was making him more irritable than usually. He caught Jean sending him a look a few days ago, unsure what it was supposed to mean and he could swear the redhead fucking smirked before walking over to god knows where, probably class.  
Whatever, it’ll go away eventually.

III. Hinting

The jet landed into the hangar and soon, the X-men made their way out of it, all covered in cuts, blood (some not theirs) and dirt. They all groaned simultaneously at the “Welcome back and good job on today’s mission.” Followed by the “You’re not excused from training in the Danger Room in the morning so don’t be late.

“I swear, the Professor is trying to torture us.” Sighed Ororo as she ruffled her white looks, making a disgusted face as something green and weird looking was left on her hand.  
To add to the mess: Kurt’s straight hair apparently decided to curl up sometime between fighting some evil mutants and rolling in the dirt (which he absolutely did not find adorable in any way, nope), Peter was hurrying to hit the showers in an almost humane peace, Jean’s usually styled hair was messed up, her tired eyes giving her a maniac look and while Warren would’ve laughed at how tired Scott was looking and at the funny way he was dragging his feet on the floor, he knew he looked no better than the rest, his blond locks looking almost brown along with the dirty wings flopping happily by his sides.  
The group stopped to stare at him, curious, amused and murderous ( seemed that Jean REAAALLY disliked being dirty and looking nothing like a lady) eyes resting on him.  
“Dude, what are you doing?” Scott’s eyebrow raised over the glasses and Warren almost wanted to punch him in the face, opting to give his wings a few shakes in hopes to get some of the dirt off them. He ignored the protests his wings and body gave, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes as he quickly strode past them, hoping he wasn’t blushing.  
“Mind your own fucking business, Summers.” The doors closed after him, leaving the rest to stare in shock.  
“Is it just me or is he even more crankier than usually?”  
“Oh my god, let’s just go shower already. I want to go drop on my bed and sleep.”

IV. Forgetting

Friday was movie night and that meant he’d get to shamelessly get to cuddle between Kurt and Ororo without anyone ( Scott) making comments about it (the little shit) all while getting to enjoy their attention on his wings, and by extension, on him. Each of them had a hand wrapped around his back, their fingers rubbing and pulling at the feathers gently, kneading them and just flat out making him melt into a puddle of relaxation. Yes, Friday was the only day he could let his guard down a little bit and did he mention his wings felt amazingly lighter and that massaging them made the itching go away? Fuck yes, he loved Fridays.  
There was also the delicious sight of getting to watch Kurt eat popcorn with his free hand, yellow eyes wide in fascination as he watched the screen in front of him playing the most boring movie Warren had the misfortune to see. Not that he was paying attention to it. Honestly, if Kurt liked movies so much he could go in town and get his hands on some better ones and they could watch them together, preferably in his room-  
Warren’s thoughts came to a sudden halt before taking into a whole new and different direction as Peter decided to hog the popcorn bowl for Jubilee, leaving Kurt to lick his fingers clean off the greasing and salt… and a sudden pain in both his head, along with his back reminded him that he was in a room with two perceptive females, one of which a telepath. He glared at the redhead before reaching behind Ororo to scratch at the back of her neck where he knew she was ticklish. It was an immature way to get revenge, he knew it but he still felt a tingle of satisfaction watching her squirm in her seat. Or maybe it was because she had just electrified him in return. Son of a-  
He narrowed his eyes at her before moving slowly closer to Kurt, the devil too entertained and absorbed by the movie to notice, blatantly ignoring her smirk and knowing look. Yeah, take that, he could play the favorite card.  
And if he happened to fall asleep with his head on Kurt shoulder (because god damn, that movie was boring and there were only so many ways he could entertain himself), all the while everyone laughed at Scott’s comments and Kurt’s red face, well, Fridays were still his favorites.

V. Training.

“Offf!”

“Varren, this is the second time, should ve try something diff-“

“ Shut up and fight me, damnit!”

For all the adorableness, naiveté, gentleness and whatever other positive adjectives people claimed Kurt to have, he could pull off a rather impressive unimpressed face. Warren liked it but he didn’t like it when it was especially aimed at him. He got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off his clothes and taking a fighting stance before launching himself at the blue devil again.

He had specifically asked for the two of them to train, outside, because he was secretly a masochist. That, and he preferred the feeling of freedom and limitless that came with it. And dirt. Fucking dirt.

Dirt he kept having to brush off because every five minutes he’d find himself on his back, a blue face hovering in front of his and it was especially hard to concentrate on actually learning something from this when he could easily notice the scars on Kurt’s face, the way his brows furrowed in annoyance, tail swaying from side to side-

“ - and I think ve’re done for today. Varren?”

“What?”

“Have you been listening to me?”

“No, because it’s stupid. Let’s continue.”

To make things even better, he wanted them to fight without using their powers. Meaning no teleportation or wings. Just plain out fisticuffs. Ororo didn’t seem too impressed with his idea the first time he told her and called him an “unromantic Neanderthal with anger management issues”. Whatever, it was a brilliant. They couldn’t rely just on their powers. ( “That’s not what I meant, dumbass!”) However, he didn’t expect his brilliant plan to end up with him getting his ass kicked most of the time they trained. Again and again.

At some point, he managed to throw a punch that caught the devil by surprise, only to feel something wrap around his ankle and pull him on the dirty ground. Just how strong was that tail?!  
He felt his wings twitch, happy with being covered by dirt. A sigh coming from above told him Kurt reached his final level of annoyance. He gave roll to one side to get up then to the other, his eyes closing in bliss as his wings fluttered happily, that was so good, why hasn’t he done it sooner, oh-

“Erm. Varren?”

His eyes suddenly snapped open wide, face flushing at being caught in the act by the blue mutant looking at him with concerned eyes. 

“Right. We’re done for today. Forget it. It was a bad idea.” And with that, he flew off straight to his room, leaving a confused teleporter behind to mumble a quiet: “But it was your idea.”

+1 (VI.) Failing.

The plan was perfect.  
Ever since the embarrassing incident with Kurt two weeks ago, Warren has spent most of the time in his room, ignoring everyone except the professor and totally not sulking. He was trying to come up with the perfect time and place. It all depended on timing, really. The Itching reached the point of which he couldn’t stand it anymore and if he wanted to live a normal life, he might as well accept the shit that came with his mutations. Now, accepting and letting everyone else know about it were too different things which was why he decided to skip the professor’s class on Monday, stripped down to his boxers and flying his way towards the spot he found about a month ago. It wasn’t too far from the mansion and with the Professor’s class keeping everyone busy, he would be back and done before anyone noticed. 

The perfect spot was a big path of dirt and dust hidden poorly between a few trees. Still beggars can’t be choosers and in less than five seconds Warren was rolling in it, wings fluttering happily and letting out soft cooing noises when he wasn’t pressing his whole face into dirt in ecstasy.

Which was why he failed to notice the footsteps and voices approaching him, or rather, where he was.

“And here we have a fine example of- Warren, please make sure to wash yourself once you return to the mansion, would you? And what did I tell you about not wearing clothes on school grounds? We’ll talk about it later. As I was saying, here we have a fine specimen of mutations happening in plants which should be of great help for your next project. ”  
Warren froze on the ground, facefirst in the dirt and ass half hanging in the air, wings spread and equally covered in dirt as was the rest of him. He accidentally inhaled some dust and quickly got up, his whole face red from coughing even through he tried to keep his calm as he glared at everyone looking at him with terrified, amused and confused eyes.  
Summers's was stuck in a funny face torn between disgusted and laughing, Ororo was enjoying this too much though her eyes were nowhere near his face, Jean, surprisingly, looked shocked and by the pink dusting her cheeks, she was on the same lines of thinking as Ororo. Now, Kurt, on the other hand was flushed purple, looking at him from time to time before moving his gaze at the ground, trees, the sky, anywhere that wasn’t Warren.  
The Professor, damn him, he must have read his mind because while Warren was unlucky, no way he was this unlucky, continued: “Now kids, I don’t know what’s so surprising for you. It’s a very common behavior for birds to take dirt baths. Since your attention is distracted, class is dismissed and..Warren, in my office as soon as you clean up.”  
Son of a bitch. They’ll never let him live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar mistakes and if anything is fudged up, it's because I'm just learning how to use Ao3 posting. Hope you like it!


End file.
